That Night
by Emerald's Vengeance on.Shadows
Summary: The night of Thanksgiving... A perfect night for some. Others, not so much. Slight FranticShipping, OldrivalShipping, SpecialShipping, WildSideShipping, and Ruby x Crystal  OC included


**I do NOT own Pokémon, or anything related to it (Except for Star).**

_That night_

"Come on Ruby! You're going to make us late!" Sapphire glared at the boy, pulling him towards the lit up house. Ruby rolled his eyes.

"I hope you're not going to act like this at the party, savage." Ruby sneered at the girl, and she sighed softly, eyes looking slightly hurt as she turned around.

"What ever!" Sapphire opened the door. A girl with dark brown hair and white-blue eyes looked up grinning. She looked at Sapphire's outfit. Same as usual…

"Star, how are you my darling?" Ruby giggled, taking Star's hand and kissing it." Sapphire laughed loudly at Star, whose left eye was twitching. A boy with black hair and gold eyes smirked at the bright eyed girl.

"What a predicament you're in." They heard, and a boy with big blonde hair and emerald eyes grinned. Star sighed, taking her hand away from Ruby. Sapphire slapped Ruby's head, and his hat went flying.

"Ouch! Sapphire, don't do that!" Ruby whined, as he went to get his hat from the ground. Sapphire snickered and she kicked his legs, making him fall down. She then high-fived the two boys and Star, as a girl with blue hair walked up to them.

"Emerald, Gold, and Star, don't encourage her!" She glared at the three, crystal blue eyes narrowing as she helped Ruby up.

"Ruby, you can help me cook the turkey. Gold, just take everyone to Green and the others." Sapphire giggled as the girl said this.

"Crystal, how nice of you to embrace his inner girly-self," Crystal rolled her eyes, slightly smiling. Ruby glared at Sapphire, scowling.

"At least I'm not barbaric." He smirked, walking away as Sapphire attempted to punch him. Gold and Star grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"He's not worth it, Sapphire. Come watch this weird Christmas movie with everyone else." Star dragged her towards the living room, muttering.

"It's not Christmas though!" Sapphire blushed softly as Gold grinned, looking at Sapphire's body.

"You get better looking every day, Sapph." Star smacked him, eyes narrowed. She let Sapphire go when they got to the living room.

"Pervert," Star muttered, arms crossed. Gold smirked, and he started to hum. A boy with spiky brown hair looked up from the floor, green eyes dark. Gold instantly stopped, and Star giggled.

"Thank you, Green." She stood up, and walked across the room to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The girl's eyes were mischievous, and she whispered to Star,

"Are you jealous of Sapphire, hun? Or are you just enjoying the view?" Star's eyes got wide.

"What do you mean by 'the view', Blue?" Sapphire questioned the girl. Star blushed as Blue smirked.

"The 'view' of my boyfriend," Blue giggled as Star's face turned scarlet. Green grinned stunningly while Gold glared at them.

"We could have a threesome…" Blue whispered so Green and Gold couldn't hear. Star's eyes got wide, and she turned an even deeper shade of red. Green stopped grinning and he and Gold strained to hear.

"W-w-w-what are y-you talking about!" Star stuttered, glaring at Blue. Blue giggled, pushing Star towards Green. She then moved towards her so Star was in the middle.

"Aw! Is wittle Star blushing? She must like it!" Star shook her head frantically, and Sapphire snickered.

_Meanwhile…_

Yellow stirred the gravy, humming. Red smiled softly, kissing her head. Ruby looked at them, imagining him as Red and Yellow as Sapphire… Ruby suddenly jerked up, hitting his head on the cabinet. Red looked up, frowning.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" He asked, and Ruby nodded. He stood up, and he looked at Crystal. She was looking at the living room, giggling. Ruby walked over to her, blinking at the sight. He saw a pouting Gold, Blue and Green smirking at a red Star and Sapphire was just watching and laughing. Star was quivering, and she wailed.

"You guys are sexually harassing me!" Everyone but Gold and Star started to laugh, and Green put his arm around Star. Blue snickered, and she pushed Star towards Green.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a girlfriend would _want _her boyfriend to like someone else." Crystal whispered to Ruby, and he nodded. Star squirmed around, and Sapphire stood, walking towards Ruby and Crystal. She looked at Ruby, and Crystal backed away.

"So… Ruby, do you want to… go on a…" She was interrupted by Emerald screaming.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's SNOWING!" He laughed, running out the door. Green smirked, and he and Blue picked Star up, running to the door. Sapphire's eyes brightened, and she pulled Ruby outside. Red and Yellow soon followed, along with Crystal and Gold.

"Wow!" Sapphire instantly dropped to the ground to make a snow angel. Everyone joined in, even Star, who had escaped from Blue and Green.

A couple minutes later, a red car pulled into the drive-way. A boy with red hair stepped out, and his eye twitched. He looked around to see everyone making snow angels, getting up, and making another.

"I'm gone for ten minutes, and this happens!" He shouted, and everyone laughed.

_W hat a wonderful Thanksgiving…_

**Wow… Tell me if I made any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! Also tell me if this story sucks, or it's too cheesy, ect. **


End file.
